The Door
by Spectra16
Summary: What happens after the Door is shut? Ansem comes back. Riku is broken. The King is powerless. And voices are heard.


The Door  
  
By Spectra16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and a bunch of other dudes do.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a serious story. Good luck, Anna. You're gonna need it.  
  
By the way, this takes place after the door closes on Riku and the King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku scratches his ear. All sense of security, hope, and emotion was lost. He couldn't see anything, or hear anything except the King spouting off spells. Once in a while, colored sparks would rise and fall, but nothing seemed to work. The King was losing hope of escape. It was the Door for goodness sake. No one came out of it.  
  
Riku lay on his back, looking up into the infinite abyss above him. He tried to see where it ended but it seemed like it had no end. This is the end, he thought to himself, there isn't a way out.  
Riku felt like he had been there forever. But in truth, it had been mere minutes.  
  
And if the time wasn't the worst thing about it, when the room lit up with the King's magic, things, strange things began to appear. It was almost out of a dream or some fantasy, as if traveling the worlds wasn't a fantasy as it was. Riku had got his wish. He had gone places and did extraordinary things. But some of those things were not worth remembering. Some of those things should've never happened. Even if it was for love.  
  
But his mission was completed. He had saved Kairi. She was safe with Sora. Riku had entrusted Sora to take care of Kairi. Would he take care of her? Would he live up to Riku's expectations? Yes, he would. There wasn't a doubt.  
  
Riku sat up, watching the King's attempts in boredom. The King whirled his hands around, saying so many things he had once known and lost the talent of knowing. Riku watched him carefully. But he knew escape was hopeless. Then, something Riku felt like he hadn't known for so long happened. It was a voice, so dark and so memorable.  
  
"Tied to the darkness and almost spared. But you were foolish to not realize that your nobleness would drag you down."  
  
Riku quickly turned around toward the voice. All he saw was darkness. Then another voice came.  
  
"We'll go together!" It sounded like Sora. Riku stood up.  
  
"SORA! Where are you?!" Riku called out. Another voice came from behind.  
  
"Am I a puppet?" Someone said. Riku did not recognize it. He spun around to where the voice came from, but there was only more darkness.  
  
"JASMINE!" Someone called out. Riku turned to the voice. He couldn't see anything. Out of fear, he started to breath harder and faster.  
  
"Where are we?" Another voice came. It sounded like Sora again.  
  
"SORA?!?!?!" Riku called again. No answer.  
  
"Is friendship all that important?" Another voice said. This time, it sounded like Selphie.  
  
"IS ANYONE THERE?!?!?!" Riku called into the darkness.  
  
"I'll race ya!" A voice that sounded like Sora said. Riku turned again. He looked up at the sky and saw clouds, moving. He also heard the rumbling sound that they make. He wondered why he had heard so many things.  
  
"Hey Kairi, look! It's you!" Another voice that sounded similar to Sora, maybe younger Sora. Riku didn't turn this time. He let whatever was making the voices talk. Then he closed his eyes and let the memories take over.  
  
"It's a Paupu fruit."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this!"  
  
"We'll go together!"  
  
"Genie! My final wish!"  
  
"We can't let the Queen know about this! Uh oh!"  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Kairi? KAIRI?!"  
  
"We care about you, boy."  
  
"It's a Blitz Ball, yah?"  
  
"I've been having these weird thoughts lately."  
"Like, is any of this for real, or not?"  
  
"It is I, Ansem! The King of Darkness!" Riku closed his ears at the sound of that. He heard it as his voice, but a bit changed. He knelt down in fear of what he had become before. He did not want to remember his betrayal to his best friend. Sora had beat him for the better. If not for Sora, the worlds would be covered in darkness. And so would he.  
  
"You cannot face it, can you?" Some said. Riku knew someone was near this time. The voice didn't echo like the others did.  
  
"I can . . . ," Riku fought, keeping his ears covered and kneeling still. The voice came closer, to the point where it was standing so very close to Riku. He knelt down in front of Riku and brought his chin up so that he could look into his cool blue eyes.  
  
"You can't," He said. His reddish yellow eyes ran through Riku like never before. When he had done this the first time, he literally ran through Riku.  
  
"Ah h h !" Riku was too afraid to move or speak loudly. He was too afraid to do much at all. He knew Ansem when he saw him.  
  
"Those idiots think they got rid of me. But of course, they will want you back. And we're both stuck in the same place. So what will happen when they rescue you?" Ansem ran his fingers through Riku's hair. Riku was too afraid to speak and all that came out of Riku was a raspy "oooh".  
  
"That's right. With the price of you comes me."  
  
Riku tried to crawl away from Ansem but had no luck. Ansem grabbed his leg and pulled him closer.  
  
"But you know, I have my own way to get out of here," Ansem said and raised his hand in back of him and a whole in the darkness became light. It was so bright, Riku had to squint his eyes at first but then he looked through the hole and saw Traverse Town.  
  
"But the price of admission is my problem. I need three objects to pass through the portal in order for it to work. I need you and your King to come. But, unless you don't want me to come back, you'll have to stay here with me. Where every day I'll play the voices of the people you care about most through your head over and over again," Ansem smiled evilly. Riku shook his head.  
  
"No!" Riku said stubbornly. "The King and I will NEVER go back in order for you to be free and torment the worlds again! NEVER!" Riku yelled.  
  
Ansem smiled evilly again.  
  
"You wouldn't even do it for your father?" Ansem pouted. Riku looked at him  
  
"I don't know my father. What would it matter to him?" Riku asked Ansem.  
  
"It would matter his freedom," Ansem said, hinting to Riku. Riku looked down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, gaining courage of himself. Ansem came closer and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm talking about the relationship you and I never had. We were torn apart before I got to know you. Understand, my little Riku?" Ansem asked. Riku got up and backed away.  
  
"No! You can't possibly be my father!" Riku yelled. Ansem sat there, smiling.  
  
"Why do you think you were so easily possessed by me?"  
  
"You used me, if that's the case! What kind of sick father would do that?!" Riku objected.  
  
"I would."  
  
Riku looked up at the clouds and the thundering. He looked at Destiny Islands and the magical colors of the King's magic. Riku looked down.  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lone figure walked down the street. Behind him were stores and flashing lights, but no one was present besides him. For it was raining harder than ever before. The figure carried a keyblade, no, TWO keyblades. He also wore a hood and you could not see his face in the shadows. He walked down the street, ignoring a figure that sat on the roof of one of the buildings and watched him walk. It was a full moon, and he could see perfectly.  
  
Then, some Shadows rose up from the ground and surrounded him. The figure made sure the creatures knew that he was armed and that the moonlight shown on the blade.  
  
The Shadows took one step forward, and with the two keyblades, created magical energy that formed a heart around the figure. All of the Shadows ceased and were destroyed. The figure smiled at what he could do and the person that watched him disappeared mysteriously. It still rained. Ansem returned. And now Riku was granted two keyblades.  
  
Who would save the world now? 


End file.
